Wake Up
by Wedjatqi
Summary: John is rudely woken one morning. JT. Quick fun little fic written for the Beya March Madness challenge.


**Warnings: **Set post season 5.

**Disclaimers**: I own no part of the Stargate world etc. I make no money from this; I only wish to enjoy the SGA world.

**Note:** This was written as part of the Beya March Madness challenge. This was inspired by the word 'Time'. It's a silly little fic, but I found the idea amusing.

00000

John lifted his cheek from the pliant comfort of the pillow, the shrill sound that had woken him already fading. Teyla was a soft warmth partially under his chest, her breathing steady, slow, and undisturbed. One of her feet was tucked up between his crossed calves. He was comfortable, really sleepy and comfortable, and he had been horribly disturbed. He snuggled back down into the pillow, tugging it further under his neck as he slid his arm further around Teyla's warmth.

The chimes rang out loudly again, and this time his traitorous military mind would not allow him to ignore it, and the truth that the chimes were important was unavoidable. He grumbled as he sat up slightly, frowning through the dark, the warm duvet falling from his shoulders. The radio sat on Teyla's bedside table, through which a late night urgent call would call out loud enough to disturb them, but tonight it was silent.

Teyla shifted against him, struggling up from her comfortable sleepiness with a soft feminine murmur. He slid his hand across her back, soothing her. One of them should be able to go back to sleep.

The chimes echoed again and this time John's brain properly kicked in. However, it was grumpy. It was late, very late and he had been relaxed and enjoying a real nice dream wandering naked through a forest with Teyla. He rolled away from her warmth and snatched up his watch as he headed grumpily towards the door.

The chimes rang yet again as he impatiently waved his hand over the door sensor. The doors parted to reveal Rodney, his hand raised as if he was about to trigger the chimes yet again!

"What? What?" John demanded, knowing he likely was not a pretty sight, but he was not happy.

Rodney pulled back his hand and looked properly startled, his eyes wide.

"What is it?" John demanded since he hadn't been supplied a sufficient response quickly enough.

"Umm," Rodney began.

John looked down at his watch in his hand. "It's four am, Rodney. If it's that important why didn't you call me over the radio?" He asked, happy with such logic when he was still so tired.

"Because I wasn't looking for you," Rodney replied weakly, but with a justified edge.

"What?" John asked, now thrown off his temper tantrum, his mind focusing.

"Umm," Rodney began. "These are Teyla's quarters," he pointed to the dark interior of the room behind John's sleepy back.

At which point John remembered that yes, he had been sleeping in Teyla's bed tonight, as he had every night in the last three and a half weeks since he and Teyla had gotten together. Three and a half weeks in which they had kept their new relationship secret. Until now.

He glanced down at himself, only to confirm to himself that he was dressed only in loose soft night pants. At least he hadn't been naked! He quickly assessed the possible excuses for this. There weren't many.

He looked back up at Rodney. "Would you believe I fell asleep babysitting?" He tried, his tone betraying him as much as the weak excuse.

"No," Rodney replied. "Because Torren's here." He pointed to his left.

John leant a little further out of Teyla's doorway to see Halling stood holding a sleeping Torren.

"Good evening, John," Halling greeted him, clearly trying to hide his amusement.

"What's happened?" John asked, suddenly realising how odd it was at Torren being delivered in the middle of the night.

"Nothing is wrong," Halling replied instantly as he moved closer. "It is morning on New Athos, and Teyla has said to me to drop Torren in if I was in the City to save her or Kanaan a trip. Whatever the hour."

John nodded as casually as he could at that information, though intensely aware that he was bare-chested and that his hair was probably a mess. Teyla had a habit of running her hands through his hair, particularly during that really good point when she hit her high point. The result to his hair was often amusing to her in the morning, but not for him right now.

"I am visiting Doctor Keller for my follow up appointment for my shoulder injury, and I thought it worth bringing Torren to Teyla early," Halling continued with his explanation, his eyes sparkling with mirth, and beside him Rodney stood with his arms crossed, highly amused at John's expense.

"Okay, I'll take him," John said, reaching out to take Torren's sleeping form from Halling. Torren shifted from his snooze enough to let go of Halling's coat and look up surprised at John's face before he snuggled into John's shoulder. The boy's weight was familiar enough to John, but the two men's amused teasing expressions were not.

"What are you doing awake at 4am anyway, Rodney?" John demanded as he settled Torren more comfortably against him.

"Oh, I was still up working on that glitch in the long range sensors," Rodney replied, his tone sounded all justified and logical. The amusement at John was still clearly there. John tried a glare at him, but Rodney just grinned.

"I will head to the Infirmary now," Halling said politely. "It was good seeing you, John," he added with his usual formal nod. John returned the nod. "Perhaps you could wish Teyla well when she wakes," he added as he turned away, his eyes still sparkling.

"Sure," John replied as he watched Halling walk out of view.

John looked back at Rodney. Rodney was all but sniggering.

"Go away, Rodney," was all John could think to say as he turned back into the dark of Teyla's quarters.

"See you both at breakfast," Rodney called gleefully as the doors shut.

Left in the silent darkness, his arms wrapped around Torren, John headed back towards the bed and sat down on the edge.

"I'm never gonna live that down, Torren," John muttered to the boy.

Behind him, Teyla stirred in the bed, murmuring a question that he understood more from context than from the words. He turned towards her, his night vision having returned. She turned enough to see him and he saw her notice Torren in his arms.

"Halling dropped off Torren early," John explained softly before she would worry something bad had happened.

She smiled softly as she reached towards him and he handed over her sleepy son. She settled back against her pillows and draped Torren over her chest, his head settled by her throat, and the boy let out a happy little sigh. Her eyes slipped closed again, her arms tucked up around Torren.

"And we may have to miss breakfast tomorrow," John informed her.

00000  
END


End file.
